STAR Ho Gaya
by SRKkifan
Summary: "Aryan Khanna wasn't sure what had just occurred. He wasn't sure what he had managed to land himself into. He definitely wasn't sure what he had just done. He had a jumble of feelings. He knew it." He was ready to deal wth the events of the past few days. FAN
**A/N: So... I'm a first day FAN! Um im probs gonna do another FAN themed one, centered around Gaurav b4 the film...**

* * *

Aryan Khanna wasn't sure what had just occurred.

He wasn't sure what he had managed to land himself into.

He definitely wasn't sure what he had just done.

He had a jumble of feelings. He knew it.

* * *

He was devastated.

The fact that he had caused a FAN of his to die.

The fact that his FAN had died.

The fact that his FAN had lost faith to such a point that he didn't take Aryan's advice, to live his life as his own.

* * *

He was relieved.

That his reputation had been restored.

That his family was safe.

* * *

He was disgusted

The fact that his ego had grown to the point where he couldn't simply apologize.

The fact that he went against his own words of how his FANs were everything.

How his FANs had made him who he was and whatever he was.

The fact that he had beaten up his FAN and thrown his in jail.

* * *

He was terrified.

That he could inspire his FANs to attack others.

That he could push others to hurt for his sake.

* * *

He was guilty.

The fact he hadn't seen his power before.

The fact that he had misused it, ever since he had received it.

* * *

Aryan Khanna was dumbstruck.

He hadn't fathomed the way that a simple bout of anger over violence could have consequences.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew the media was waiting to gobble up every single piece of gossip and the crapstories they called news.

He didn't know, however, how easy it was to tarnish his image.

He hadn't thought it was funny when the girl got molested. And he had believed that people knew what kind of person he was.

Maybe not.

* * *

Aryan Khanna had definitely learned a lesson.

He was entirely (now) aware of the fact that he could not treat his FANs the way he had treated Gaurav.

He wished he had simply apologized to Gaurav after their fight.

The poor boy would have lived, would have made something out of himself.

He would have gotten a chance to live out his life fully as Gaurav Chandna.

Not Junior Aryan Khanna.

* * *

Aryan Khanna had been threatened, verbally attacked, occasionally even physically attacked.

People had attempted to hurt his family.

But no one…

No one had ever impersonated him.

No one had ever cared so much about him.

No one had ever snuck into his home.

None of the wrongdoers had ever been a FAN.

* * *

Aryan vowed to be a better person.

His arrogance and ego had consistently gotten in the way.

He still had his values, such as respect for women and love for his family.

But he refused to bow down for someone with less fame and, he had assumed, less power.

Until he had seen the power of a FAN.

The feeling of a FAN.

The love of a FAN.

The hatred of a FAN.

* * *

Aryan wanted to honor the young boy.

Yes, Gaurav had given up his life.

But he couldn't bear the thought of forgetting the person who had made him _him_.

Aryan wasn't able to see it.

Gaurav had been correct. " _Rehne de. Tu nahi samjhega."_

He didn't understand, but he was trying.

* * *

Aryan had been a Delhi boy at one point as well.

He lost his parents at an early age, which was what led him to care so much about Gaurav's parents.

Because " _It's all about loving your parents._ "

Aryan had worked hard to get to where he was.

He knew that Gaurav could have been something.

Could've been someone great.

* * *

So Aryan vowed to be a better person.

To avoid more Gauravs.

He would fulfill Gaurav's mother's wish.

He would show his fans the hard work.

The energy.

The effort he gave into everything he had.

And everything he wanted.

He would stop showing them the glamour and makeup, and show them the pain behind the shade and the face behind the mask.

Show them the sweat and the heartache it had taken him to reach his stature.

He vowed to start caring about each and every one of his FANs, because he had just seen what he meant to them.

What his opinion, his words meant to them.

He would live by his words.

Whatever he was, wherever he had reached, was all because of his FANs.

Aryan wished it hadn't Gaurav's death for him to see all of this.

* * *

His wife walked in, their two kids trailing behind.

Aryan walked up to her, hugging the trio tightly.

He buried his face in his wife's hair, smiling through his children's kisses.

He walked the kids to their bedroom, staring around once again at his house.

* * *

He vowed to be more grateful of what he had, whether he had earned it or not.

The days after Gaurav's death had been filled with interviews and press conferences. He had been promoting his new film, Raees, and was bombarded with press.

He refused to delay any of it, so powered through.

Everything had been cleared up with the media and the public.

Aryan's family, however, and Aryan himself hadn't recovered.

The kids were still scared beyond belief, and the couple was astonished.

They were slowly recovering as a unit, as a family once again.

Piece by piece, their home was being stitched back together.

To the world, it didn't seem traumatic. It didn't seem like it could harm anyone, other than a dead body. They believed Aryan Khanna was infallible; he couldn't be harmed. He wouldn't be hurt or swayed by anything.

But he was.

This event had, luckily, changed him for the better.

The media didn't catch onto the change immediately.

But Aryan was meeting more FANs, seen with his family more, and was smiling wider.

So they figured it out, and soon, Aryan's demeanor change was all the world could talk about.

But when they got over it, as they always do, Aryan faded back.

Back to happy life, with his family.

Back to being the world's biggest superstar.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW! Um.. follow my social media and check out my other stories (see profile)**


End file.
